


Somewhere Out There

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t really remember much after that despite it only being a few hours ago. The panicking crowd had pushed him further and further away from his family until he was completely lost. There was no-one he recognised and the only thing he had was a few spare leaflets and his trusted teddy bear, Victor Hugo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Out There

Fabien sobbed softly into his teddy bear as night fell over the city of Paris, plunging the alleyway he was in into darkness. He had been helping his parents hand out leaflets for their next speech when someone had taken offense at the topic of discussion.

 

Shots had been fired

 

People began to scream and push each other out of the way

 

Fabien became separated from the main group

 

He doesn’t really remember much after that despite it only being a few hours ago. The panicking crowd had pushed him further and further away from his family until he was completely lost. There was no-one he recognized and the only thing he had was a few spare leaflets and his trusted teddy bear, Victor Hugo.

 

Fabien had desperately tried to find a policeman, just like his Granddad had always instructed him but there wasn’t one to be found. Nobody could or would help him find where the group had been earlier and as the sun began to set, Fabien crawled into an abandoned box to try and sleep for the night.

 

As the moon glowed high up above, Fabien squeezed his eyes shut and tried to imagine he was back at home, with his Ma-mere singing him a lullaby to send him off to sleep,

 

_Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight_

 

….Cut to E and R’s apartment…….

 

Grantaire glanced out of the window for what seemed like the hundredth time as he heard Enjolras yelling frantically into the phone at the poor sergeant who happened to be on duty that night. ‘It's quite cold tonight’ he thought to himself sadly as he began to hum, mouth forming the words of his son’s favourite lullaby,

 

**Somewhere out there**

**Someone's saying a prayer**

**That we'll find one another**

**In that big somewhere out there**

**And even though I know how very far apart we are**

**It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star**

 

…Cut to alleyway….

 

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

 

Fabien pulled his woolen beanie further down his head as a chilly wind swept through the alley,

 

_**Somewhere out there** _

_**If love can see us through** _

_**Then we'll be together** _

_**Somewhere out there** _

_**Out where dreams come true** _

 

…..Morning…..

 

“Yes dear…” Javert sighed into his phone, ever since their grandchild had gone missing, Val Jean had been frantic with worry. Neither of them had slept and after growing frustrated with his men’s ability to find a four year old boy, he had set out with a few trusted men to find Fabien himself.

 

“No nothing yet…I’ll find him” They had been searching for over two hours now and still there was no sign of the child,

 

“Yes, I’ve even asked that slime ball, Montparnasse but he hasn’t heard anything. The Thenardier’s haven’t been acting suspiciously….well more suspiciously, and I doubt that man would be able to resist rubbing it in our faces if he had Fabien.” Javert sighed and rolled his eyes as Val Jean’s voice got more panicked at the mention of the notorious crook, when suddenly a slight movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye,

 

“I’m going to have to call you back” Without waiting for an answer, Javert hung up and began to cautiously walk over the seemingly deserted alley,

 

“Hello?” he called out. There was a tear filled gasp and a small figure shot out of the box, barrelling into Javert’s legs

 

“Granddad!” sobbed the figure. Javert sighed in relief as he hoisted a crying Fabien into his arms.

 

“Thank god…” he muttered as he drew a handkerchief from his side pocket and quickly dried Fabien’s eyes….and Victor Hugo’s at Fabien’s insistence, “…I’m glad you’re okay”

 

Fabien began to babble at Javert who strode towards the police station. He knew a certain pair who would be thrilled to see this chatterbox…maybe they’ll stop clogging up the phone lines now….


End file.
